


The Memories, They Haunt

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Prinxiety One Shots [7]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Human AU, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: From three different prompts:"Hey, hey they wont hurt you anymore?" "Whats the matter sweetie?" “I had a bad dream again.“





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very lazy and haven't been cross posting. So y'all are gonna get hit with some fics.

Adam hated sleeping. Roman knew this. He always had, ever since he left home. Usually, he stayed up for as long as he could, but he always had to pass out eventually.

Roman had managed to convince him to sleep in his room for once, assuring cuddles and bribing him with the promise of a cooked breakfast in the morning. So Adam let Roman pull him close, and together they fell asleep, legs tangling together and Adam’s head tucked under Roman’s chin.

In hindsight, it was a pretty bad idea.

Adam gasped awake, reeling from the nightmare and struggling against whatever was holding him captive. He kicked and pushed and nearly punched Roman in the solar plexus. If he hadn’t woken up from the yelp, that definitely would have woken him up.

“Adam, Adam, hey. What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Roman held his hands out in surrender, eyeing his boyfriend warily. Adam had mentioned a few times that he got nightmares, but he hadn’t expected such a reaction.

“I-I had a bad d-d-dream again…” Adam’s voice broke on the last word. He had curled up on himself and refusing to look at Roman, refusing let him see the tears streaking down his face. “They… they had tied me up. And I c-couldn’t do anything about it and I just had to take it when they hit me and I don’t know what I d-did wrong this time…”

“Hey, hey, they won’t hurt you…” Roman cooed gently, approaching Adam slowly. He gently pushed his fringe out of the younger man’s face, raking his fingers through his hair slowly. “It’s okay, my love. You’re safe now. You’re free, remember? You’re free.”

“I-it felt so real. I hate it. I hate that they made me like this. I hate myself for being so weak. I just…” Adam let out a frustrated groan, running his hands over his face and once again trying to hide the tears that Roman knew were there. “I’m sorry that I woke you up.”

“I love you so much. And I am so, so proud of you for being so strong, even after all you’ve been through.” Roman smiled sadly, lying down so they were face to face. “I don’t mind losing sleep for you, if it means that you’re okay.” He continued to play with Adam’s hair, watching as tension slowly but surely left his shoulders.

Roman knew it was going to be okay when Adam let out a quiet sniffle and shifted closer to him, . “Thanks, Ro. I love you too.”


End file.
